pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Saz/Archive 6
First zzz -- Guild of ' 07:10, 14 September 2008 (EDT) :Seacunt. 11:01, 14 September 2008 (EDT) ::wuts a emo? [[User:Godliest|'God]][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 11:05, 14 September 2008 (EDT) :::Wuts a grammar? (an emo, not a emo) --'› Srs Beans ' 11:55, 14 September 2008 (EDT) ::::Ohnoes, the grammar police. Whee woo whee woo whee woo. ' SazzyPooh 12:29, 14 Sep 2008 ' :::::Onoz rapist! Call the pedobearpolice! Wee-oo --'› Srs Beans ' 16:00, 14 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::I came to do my regular, yet random troll and I get this.... Saz, you archive too often. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 08:14, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::You just troll too much. ' SazzyPooh 08:30, 15 Sep 2008 ' ::::::::srsly though. Wuts an grammar? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 08:36, 15 September 2008 (EDT) Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 08:43, 15 September 2008 (EDT) ' SazzyPooh 12:58, 15 Sep 2008 ' -- Guild of ' 18:51, 18 September 2008 (EDT) i did not steal ur userpage anymore, so keep it at 4 D: --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:05, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :aww, troublesome. ' SazzyPooh 17:06, 15 Sep 2008 ' ::yep im annoying as a hydralisk should be --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:07, 15 September 2008 (EDT) ::: ... Keep up the good work? ' SazzyPooh 17:14, 15 Sep 2008 ' ::::uh yeah i guess --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:15, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :::::Saz, you should teach me the ways of Wiki coding. So I can ditch your page layout and make up my own. And since you hate when I do this, I'm gonna ask with PLEASE. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 18:47, 15 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::You keep asking me for things without actually telling me what the hell it is you want o.O; ' SazzyPooh 18:52, 15 Sep 2008 ' :::::::You know, like page coding. And stuff. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 18:56, 15 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::see User:Dont he knows all, saz is just a girl =o --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 19:13, 15 September 2008 (EDT) no offense ofc >_> There you go, one original and kickass characters template. ' SazzyPooh 19:31, 15 Sep 2008 ' :that one is very sexy --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 19:34, 15 September 2008 (EDT) but but, it actually never happened :O --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 19:50, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :it did happen, there just isn't any real proof of it. Dont will be my witness ' SazzyPooh 19:51, 15 Sep 2008 ' ::u cant prove it! theres no chance u will win this! --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 19:52, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :::Yellow is an ugly color, meanass. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 20:41, 15 September 2008 (EDT) ur sig iz gud. Right now you fuck linespacing like a crack whore in need of a line fucks politicians. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 21:12, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :You have no clue what you are talking about. If you right click my signature image and check the dimensions it clearly states "19px × 19px". Adding |19px would not make a difference at all as it already is that wide. It's pretty epic too that you come here whining about my image, while yours is 20px in height. Might want to fix that first. Get your facts straight next time you feel like pretending you're an admin. ' SazzyPooh 05:58, 16 Sep 2008 ' ::/bitchslap --Frosty 06:02, 16 September 2008 (EDT) God that was so in context :> :::I keep trying to tell everyone Saz is mean. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 06:03, 16 September 2008 (EDT) ::::Anger management issues bunny is happy. - 06:04, 16 September 2008 (EDT) :::::? ' SazzyPooh 06:07, 16 Sep 2008 ' :::::: (\_/) :::::: (^_^) ::::::c(")(") - 06:10, 16 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::So...someone else has noticed that Saz is mean as hell? I thought it was an emo thing. But I had a child with an emo redhead, so it might just be the emo people hating me thing. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 06:41, 16 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Pics or it didn't happen ' SazzyPooh 06:43, 16 Sep 2008 ' :::::::::there pictures of her, me when Marcus (my son) was being born, and of course, Marcus. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 06:48, 16 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::o:. I lolled at the description, "oops". Not to mention the generic fat guy that comes in and drools. ' SazzyPooh 06:52, 16 Sep 2008 ' :::::::::::I hate her so much now. But yeah, she bitched about me having female friends, and yet, she kept that picture up. I don't have a picture of myself holding my junk, with a rose in my mouth, with the Party Boy theme playing in the background. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 06:58, 16 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::females are always right. Other than that, maybe you should :3 ' SazzyPooh 07:01, 16 Sep 2008 ' :::::::::::::My lawyer advised against that. Something about negroes overstepping boundries. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 07:04, 16 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Your lawyer didnt mention WCBD, did he? - 07:09, 16 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Looks like an acronym that I didn't memorize/know/care to learn. Please, enlighten me. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 07:14, 16 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Google it. It's much more amusing that way. - 07:16, 16 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::More and more about a broadcast channel. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 07:21, 16 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::Zzz. I miss the days when Google just bombarded you with a billion matches for adult websites before you finally got to the "online electronics store" you were looking for. WCBD = White Chicks, Black Dicks. - 07:26, 16 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::GNAA ' SazzyPooh 07:28, 16 Sep 2008 ' ::::::::::::::::::::I knew...goddamnit. I get shit for only dating white girls lately, but people don't realize. There's like 15 black folks where I live. Total. Not literally, also LOL. That site is strong. I wish I was a gay nigger now. :< Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 07:39, 16 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::It was a social commentary about your lawyers remark about negroes overstepping boundries. Designed to be a jab at what certain white americans think of as boundaries for negroes. Fuck who you want imo. - 07:49, 16 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::but.... I want you Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 08:01, 16 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::::Duh. - 08:05, 16 September 2008 (EDT) K resent indent. Also, <3. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 08:08, 16 September 2008 (EDT) :Last time I followed pianc's advice I ended up in court :< - Misery Is Friendly 19px 08:08, 16 September 2008 (EDT) ::For cooking and eating slightly yellow broccoli? - 08:12, 16 September 2008 (EDT) :::So i herd Pianc runs a Canadian midget sweatshop out of the back of a 84' Firebird Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 08:14, 16 September 2008 (EDT) ::::Should be a large shop, then. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 10:38, 16 September 2008 (EDT) :::::Midgets have a surprizingly efficient Volume to Productivity ratio. - 10:42, 16 September 2008 (EDT) ups If no reply this in 24 hours, I will begin spammage. 17:14, 16 September 2008 (EDT) :ban :< --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:51, 16 September 2008 (EDT) ::Working on that FTP, cause I want my friend to give me spore too. Sooooo give after I find my XP Pro CD, I'll let everyone know. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 20:11, 16 September 2008 (EDT) :::ups Sazzy better respond soon. 15:52, 17 September 2008 (EDT) ::::ups spam time 17:17, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :::::I r jay kay. 17:17, 17 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::ups I missed your deadline by a couple of minutes. How sad ' SazzyPooh 17:24, 17 Sep 2008 ' ups [[User:Ibreaktoilets|—'Tab']] [[User talk:Ibreaktoilets|'McPiplup']] 17:32, 17 September 2008 (EDT) Is this what you call spam time? That's pathetic tbh. ' SazzyPooh 17:44, 17 Sep 2008 ' - 17:45, 17 September 2008 (EDT) and where the hell is my promised FTP. >:( ' SazzyPooh 17:45, 17 Sep 2008 ' :is it the Igor, back from holidays? ' SazzyPooh 11:16, 18 Sep 2008 ' I warned you. 16:32, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :I warned you. 16:32, 18 September 2008 (EDT) ::I warned you. 16:32, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :::I warned you. 16:32, 18 September 2008 (EDT) ::::I warned you. 16:32, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :::::I warned you. 16:32, 18 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::I warned you. 16:32, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::I warned you. 16:32, 18 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I warned you. 16:32, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I warned you. 16:32, 18 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::I warned you. 16:32, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::I warned you. 16:32, 18 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::I warned you. 16:32, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::I warned you. 16:32, 18 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::I warned you. 16:32, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::I warned you. 16:32, 18 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::I warned you. 16:32, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I warned you. 16:32, 18 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I warned you. 16:32, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::I warned you. 16:32, 18 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::I warned you. 16:32, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :::::I warned you. 16:32, 18 September 2008 (EDT) ::::I warned you. 16:32, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :::I warned you. 16:32, 18 September 2008 (EDT) ::I warned you. 16:32, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :I warned you. 16:32, 18 September 2008 (EDT) I warned you. 16:32, 18 September 2008 (EDT) So I hurd Saz is dead inside because she listens to bad music. - 14:29, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :Just because you think it's bad doesn't make it bad ' SazzyPooh 14:34, 18 Sep 2008 ' ::Panic decides what's bad and isn't. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:37, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :::Maybe in your world, in my world I'm not his bitch tbh ' SazzyPooh 14:39, 18 Sep 2008 ' ::::pretty sure you are tbh [[User:Ibreaktoilets|—'Tab']] [[User talk:Ibreaktoilets|'McPiplup']] 14:43, 18 September 2008 (EDT) ::::My world is going through a constant apocalypse. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:44, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :::::wait...wut? I'm not allowed to banter with Saz McEmo now? You really are dead inside :( - 14:51, 18 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::I never said stop. I just don't agree that my music is bad, Mr McPanicPooh. Feel free to dispute. ' SazzyPooh 14:54, 18 Sep 2008 ' :::::::It is bad and you are my bitch. ? - 14:56, 18 September 2008 (EDT) Hardcore/Trance or gtfo, kbai.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 14:57, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :Lulz. Specify, will ya. The song I posted is hardcore, just not the hardcore crap you mean, but hardcore punk. Other than that, if you listen to that kind of music, you have NO RIGHT at all to say mine is bad, as yours is just a few beats sped up to an insanely high level which can only result into headaches or drug abuse. Lastly, I thought you ragequited a few times now. You are really bad at this. ' SazzyPooh 15:02, 18 Sep 2008 ' ::FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU ?? <3 - 15:06, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :::Still better than listening to a pneumatic drill. ' SazzyPooh 15:09, 18 Sep 2008 ' ::::I don't. I think I posted an example of my type of music at some point. Which, amusingly, includes John Fogerty who also ends up screaming shit you can't fucking understand. Here, for reference, is that link again http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KX99y5pUwRA - 15:12, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :::::Good golly! ' SazzyPooh 15:15, 18 Sep 2008 ' ::::::So, in closing, be less dead inside. Also, eat more fiber and fresh fruit. - 15:17, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::I just ate strawberries, tyvm. Also, bring me back to live by making me laugh. Gogogo ' SazzyPooh 15:18, 18 Sep 2008 ' ::::::::http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FF0w6lDc5pI - 15:21, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::good, but I generally found this bettahr ' SazzyPooh 15:23, 18 Sep 2008 ' ::::::::::He's probably drunk. On malt liquor. Because he's black. - 15:47, 18 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Rofl afro ninja's hilarious =D [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 16:20, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Hell yes, I lol'd at that for many hours already and it's still funny. When south park put it in one of their eps it only got even more epic ' SazzyPooh 16:21, 18 Sep 2008 ' ::::::::::::I thought this was funny too the moms like wtf. [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 16:23, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::That's one loud fucking panda. ' SazzyPooh 16:24, 18 Sep 2008 ' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XowRc_8IC3g tbh --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 16:29, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :that's just horrible ' SazzyPooh 16:33, 18 Sep 2008 ' ::I accidentally listened to that with laughing baby in the backround which made it funny =) [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 16:34, 18 September 2008 (EDT) ::zomg no taste at all. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QWjjftuF6qs and http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NWFQeMLa0Yk then --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 16:35, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :::Go listen to ska and gg. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 17:54, 18 September 2008 (EDT) ::::ups I win and you are all shitters - Misery Is Friendly 19px 18:13, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :::::Stop laughing at drunk Russians already *hiccup* =P --Жесть! 18:13, 18 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::You are bloody igor aren't you... - Misery Is Friendly 19px 18:14, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::What do you mean by "bloody Igor"? O__o --Жесть! 18:18, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::Geez, lighten the fuck up please ' SazzyPooh 18:20, 18 Sep 2008 ' ::::::::o hai --71.229 18:22, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Probably the cutest language on earth ' SazzyPooh 18:25, 18 Sep 2008 ' ::::::::::I will simply win in another manner before bed then with this. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 18:31, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Unicorns are evil imo Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 18:33, 18 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::win for the day. And that unicorns movie is so stupid :/ ' SazzyPooh 18:33, 18 Sep 2008 ' :::::::::::::no, just no --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:35, 18 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Whoever finds Charlie the Unicorn porn gets +10 creeper points. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 18:36, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pPOfiUt5f6k tbh --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:36, 18 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::moar Japanese music Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 18:37, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::You guys need to think about blocking YouTube from yourselves for mental health reasons tbh. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 18:39, 18 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::: The correct counter for jpop is cantopop. In other news, I am terrible at going to bed. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 18:39, 18 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::ups Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 18:40, 18 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::: Stoem lelijk konijn >.> . Yes Misery I know, it's so hard to say goodbye to you ' SazzyPooh 18:41, 18 Sep 2008 ' ::::::::::::::win--Arcane Spark 18:43, 18 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::DOE MAAR WIEBELE --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:44, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::NEEEEEJ >.< ! If my last one wasn't complete win, this one is ' SazzyPooh 18:46, 18 Sep 2008 ' :::::::::::::::also, arcane <3 ' SazzyPooh 18:49, 18 Sep 2008 ' :::::::::::::::: inorite <3 --Arcane Spark 18:50, 18 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::hmm nee jammer =o --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:50, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::btw Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 18:51, 18 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::"This video is not available in your country." -> Don't post lousy 'american only' vids here >:( ' SazzyPooh 18:53, 18 Sep 2008 ' :::::::::::::::::::::http://www.thetrc.net/blog/files/dont_hold_back.mp3 direct link to the song. But the vid is great. :D Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 18:56, 18 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::Imo the vid for that song is terribad, but the song isn't half bad --Arcane Spark 18:57, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::::for you, saz, even though i barely know you. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 18:58, 18 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::::Song isn't half bad, but I've definitely heard bettahr. lulz, emobear cares! And one last one to cry yourself to sleep :3 ' SazzyPooh 19:01, 18 Sep 2008 ' ::::::::::::::::::::::::::hous and trance > that stuff --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 19:02, 18 September 2008 (EDT) Now that Rise Against has been posted, there is only one thing that can redeem this talk page. --71.229 19:03, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :IH, insensitive prick xP ! Anyway, I'm going out now, entry is free when I arrive at the party at this hour so bye :3 Also, 71, that's another "This video is not available in your country." one ' SazzyPooh 19:05, 18 Sep 2008 ' ::McWin Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 19:07, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :::me? unsensitive? :O u made me sad :( i...i..think im gonna go...this is just getting to much :'( --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 19:10, 18 September 2008 (EDT) ::::wrong link ups Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 19:15, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :::::Infinitely superior. --71.229 19:23, 18 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::KSE sounds cleaner tbh. I just...I dunno. I want a McFlurry. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 19:26, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::lolHolyDiver. 71 wins fuck you all. - 19:29, 18 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::NO U. Plus, I got my McFlurry, AND McChickens. :> Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 19:47, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::First person to post a link to a music video of Point/Counterpoint by Streetlight Manifesto on my talk gets a cookie. +5 manliness points if it's not on YouTube. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 19:50, 18 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Saz, did you really try to counter cantopop with more Jpop? Your are so bad at this, I can see why you hate pokemon, you just did the equivalent of getting your Chimchar kitten stomped by Piplup and sending out a Cyndaquill to respond. The correct response would have been italian rock. I'm claiming victory now. There is your corner, you may go there to cry. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 03:17, 19 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::The last one was korean, fyi. I will ignore all the rest you said ' SazzyPooh 05:30, 19 Sep 2008 ' ::::::::::::Damnation. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 05:32, 19 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Wait, I was referring to Nana Kitade, she is Japanese, not the cry yourself to sleep song. You basically just tried to beat me by sending out multiple pokemon at once AND THAT IS CHEATING. Cheater. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 05:39, 19 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Pokemon laws do not apply to me. *throws all my pokeballs* or however that is done. ' SazzyPooh 05:42, 19 Sep 2008 ' :::::::::::::::Bitch be trippin' balls. - 05:44, 19 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::In soviet union Pokeballs throw YOU! ^-^ --Жесть! 06:47, 19 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::looool Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 06:54, 19 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::I muchly enjoyed that yesterday. - 06:59, 19 September 2008 (EDT)